wanna catch me? hide and seek!
by kbunny10
Summary: The power's out in Titans Tower and after a comment from Nix about the size of the tower my oc , the titans decide to play a game of sardines the anti-hide and seek BBRae and a slight mention of RobStar. Rated T cause I can't remember when I swear in my stories sooo...yeah. XP


Hi you guyses! So I came up with the idea for this story when I was with my friends Erin and Clara. We were talking about Teen Titans and then Clara was like "You know…they have a big house…don't they ever play hide and seek in there or something?" And then I was like ZOMG that's perfect! But people _always_ write hide and seek Teen Titans fics, sooooo I went for sardines, the anti-hide and seek. I know from personal experience it causes people to become better friends…it also causes me to act like Raven and go all rage face when my friends get us locked in a room and then twenty minutes later realize that the lock is on the inside and we can actually get out…yay church!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I do however own my oc Nix. Also the title of the story comes from a song I don't own. It's Hide and Seek by Namie Amuro.

* * *

"Gaaaah, I'm so bored!" Beast Boy proclaimed for about the 15th time that day. Why was he bored you ask? Simple, the night before there had been a pretty bad storm that knocked out the tower's power and it _still_ hadn't come back. On the one hand, there was no training because the training course could not be operated without power, but on the other hand no one could watch TV, play video games, listen to music, anything that required electricity was totally out of the question.

"BB, we _know_." Cyborg said giving his green friend a death glare as he spoke.

"So then fix the power, get a generator, do something!" Beast Boy yelled back at Cyborg.

"I already TRIED THAT! Nothing worked, we just have to sit here and _wait_ till it comes back on!"

Before the two could get into a shouting match, Raven looked up from her book and gave them the Rage face. Four glowing red eyes and they just knew if they said anything else, they were doomed.

"Friends, might we play a game to pass the time?" Starfire asked.

"How can we play a game Star? The electricity's out and we don't have any board games." Beast Boy complained again.

"You know…you guys've got a pretty big house here." Nix said seemingly randomly. The others stared at her until she continued her thought. "What I mean is, haven't you like I dunno, ever considered playing hide and seek or sardines, or something.

Her question was met with silence and five blank stares. "Nix, we're super heroes; we don't have time for a game of hide and seek." Robin simply stated.

"Well…we have time now, unless you guys wanna sit here and listen to Beast Boy complain." The others looked very annoyed at the prospect of sitting there until the power came back on, with nothing but the sounds of Beast Boy complaining. "Good, alright, so you wanna play hide and seek or sardines?"

"Please, what is hide and seek? And I thought the sardines were a type of food?" Starfire asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Well Star, hide and seek is a game where one person, the person who is 'it', counts to a certain number while everyone else hides, then they go looking for everyone and the last person found is 'it' for the next round." Robin stated. "But…I don't know what sardines is." Robin admitted sheepishly.

Nix looked shocked, "You don't know what sardines is? Does anyone know what sardines is?" The others shook their heads in response. "Sardines is like the anti-hide and seek. One person hides while everyone else counts to some number, then they spread out and look for the person hiding, when they find whoever's hiding they need to hide with them too. The last person to find the group of people hiding, hides in the next round."

"Dude…did you just make that up?" Beast Boy asked skeptically.

"No I didn't, so which game do you guys wanna play?"

"Oh please, may we play the sardines friend Nix?" Starfire asked.

"I guess I could go for a game of sardines too." Robin said.

"Dude, I'm so going for sardines, I'd be perfect for this game considering I can turn into a sardine." Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's comment.

"Sardines, why not, better than sitting around and doing nothing." Cyborg said.

Everyone looked over at Raven waiting for her response. "You gonna play Raven?" Nix asked.

Raven sighed and put down her book. "Maybe one round sure."

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. "So, who shall be the 'it' in this round?"

Nix got a devious smile on her face, then made her arms do somewhat of a circular shape with her arms. "Everyone put you hand in the center, the fish bowl if you will, and we'll figure it out from there."

Everyone put their hands in the center of the circle, "Alright, now someone put their other hand into the circle for me."

Beast Boy put a second hand in after everyone else hesitated. "Good, BB you're it. Go hide."

Beast Boy grumbled about something being unfair before running off in a random direction.

"We're counting to 40 just so you know!" Nix called after him.

* * *

The next thing Beast Boy knew he was wandering down the hallway where everyone's rooms were. He considered hiding in his room, but the others would probably look there first. The next room he looked at was Raven's, no one would look for him in there, but the second he was found by a certain empath he'd be dead. Suddenly he heard footsteps and knew he needed to hide fast. He turned to go in the room that he was standing right next to.

He looked at his surroundings, the room didn't have enough electrical equipment to be Cyborgs, and it was too girly to be Robin's, it was too bright to be Raven's, but not pink enough to be Starfire's, the lack of water related pictures made him aware it wasn't Nix's, and he knew for sure it wasn't his own. Suddenly it dawned on him; he was in Terra's room.

He sat down in the middle of the floor waiting for someone to find him, but he was starting to get bored. Suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see Raven standing in front of him. "Found me." He stated simply. She nodded, then took a seat next to him when he gestured to the spot beside him.

The two were silent for a bit before Raven spoke. "Didn't exactly expect you to be in here…"

"You're telling me," Beast Boy sighed. "One minute I'm walking down the hallway, debating the consequences of hiding in your room, next thing I know I'm in here…shoulda sprinted to Cy's room…or Robin's room, any room other than this one."

Raven didn't say anything for a bit. "You know…we can change which room we're hiding in if that makes you feel better."

Beast Boy shook his head, "That'd be cheating, and as much as I'm uncomfortable being in here, I'd rather not cheat at the game."

The two went silent once more. Beast Boy glared at the floor and Raven looked awkwardly around the room. "We uh…might be here for a while." Raven started.

"I'm telling you Rae, I'm fine in here." Beast Boy insisted.

"I just meant we're going to be in here for a while, would you like to…talk I guess?"

"It's just…I don't want to be here, there's too many memories you know?"

Raven nodded. "I understand, but you can't exactly avoid this room forever, it's in the same hallway as everyone else's rooms. If you hadn't walked in here today you were bound to walk in here some other day on accident."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah I get it, I mean you keep Malchior's book in a chest in your room, you have to see that every day. I guess I shouldn't be complaining that I'm in here once until everyone finds me."

"Beast Boy…I didn't tell anyone where I put Malchior's book…how do you know where it is?"

"Uhhh…I may have been a fly on your wall-again-just to make sure you were okay." He laughed nervously as he held his arms up in defense. "It was about a week after the incident, I think you'd already placed the book in there before cause I saw you pull the book out of the trunk and you looked like you were seriously considering opening it, but you put it back in the trunk after a minute or two."

Raven didn't say anything, but she nodded. Truth be told she had been considering opening the book again, even though Malchior lied he had been the only one to ever make her feel normal, but after a few minutes she changed her mind and put the book back in its place.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart." Beast Boy said after a long and somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry she broke yours." Raven responded.

A long silence passed before anyone said anything else. "Geez, how long is it gonna take them to find us?" Beast Boy asked trying to break the silence.

"We do live in a pretty big tower…though I am surprised Nix hasn't found us yet, seeing as she tried to enter this room on the first night." Raven responded.

"Ha, well I bet you Starfire and Robin gave up looking and started making out somewhere." Beast Boy responded. "And Cy probably went to check the garage to see if I took the T-car and then forgot he was playing a game with us."

* * *

The two of them went on talking about random things for a while; their friends hadn't searched for them in this area of the tower so far, so the two of them got to have a pretty decent conversation while they waited.

"So Rae I have a question, in Nevermore Cy and I met your emotions. I know who Happy, Brave, Timid, and Rage are, but who were the other colors?"

"Okay well the orange one was Rude, the yellow one was Wisdom, the brown one was sloth, and the purple one was…" Raven mumbled the last part. (A/N: I'm not making this up, this is the online list. She really has an emotion named sloth)

"What was the last one?" Beast Boy asked.

"The purple one was…love." Raven said again, looking away from Beast Boy.

"Love? But that was before Malchior, does Love represent a more abstract version of love? Like love for your friends, or were you in love with someone?" Beast Boy was confused, and a tiny bit jealous.

"Love represents any kind of love, so abstract like love for my friends, and love as in being in love with someone." Raven mumbled.

"Were you in love with someone at the time?"

"I-I can't say."

Beast Boy frowned. Who was it? Was it Cyborg? Robin? Himself? No of course not why would Raven have been in love with him? "Do you still love whoever it was?"

"I told you I can't say!" Raven yelled. "I can't risk this person finding out, he's in love with someone else, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

'_So it is Robin…there go my chances.'_ Beast Boy sighed. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I understand you don't want your friendship with Starfire ruined."

Raven looked shocked. "What does Starfire have to do with this?"

"Well aren't you in love with Robin? I don't think you'd want to ruin your friendship with Starfire by saying anything."

Raven had to hold back some laughter, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm not in love with Robin. What would make you think that?"

"Well he's in love with Starfire, and Starfire's not you. Who else could it be? Cy? I wouldn't exactly say he's in love with anyone. Unless you count his car."

Raven giggled. "Hey! I made you laugh! Finally!" Beast Boy cheered.

"I suppose you're going to stop trying to make me laugh now, right?" Raven asked.

"Pfft heck no, your laugh is cute." Beast Boy said before he could stop himself.

Raven blushed and pulled up her hood so Beast Boy couldn't see it. Only for Beast Boy to knock off her hood a few seconds later. "Please keep your hood down Rae...please?"

Raven's blush grew and she noticed that she and Beast Boy had moved closer together since she originally sat down. Suddenly without warning Beast Boy moved closer and closed the gap between the two of them. Planting a kiss on Raven's lips. Raven didn't know how to react so she just sat there.

'_Do something!' _Brave shouted.

Before Raven could actually do anything Beast Boy pulled away. "S-sorry." He said, starting to get up. Before he could leave Raven grabbed his wrist.

He turned back to see Raven's face completely covered in a bright red blush, and then a light in the hallway blew up.

'_S-say something, please! Or he m-might not l-l-like u anymore.' _Timid said.

Raven grabbed on to Beast Boy's shirt collar and pulled him forward to kiss her. This kiss lasted longer, but was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg standing outside the door.

"Sorry friends, we did not mean to interrupt you, but this was the last room we hadn't checked." Starfire said first.

"It's pretty easy to guess where you guys are when something blows up, we figured Raven was in the middle of killing you Beast Boy…guess we were wrong." Robin said.

"It's about time y'all!" Cyborg said while pulling out a camera and taking a picture of the now blushing Raven and Beast Boy.

The three of them stepped into the room, a few seconds later Nix came running down the hall and peeked inside the room. "What so everyone's allowed in this room except for me?" When she saw the look on Raven and Beast Boy's faces she got confused. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Yeah um…that story happened. Sorry the ending sucks. ^^; I just really wanted to finish it.


End file.
